Blog użytkownika:Addamek09/Czatowe opowieści: IX - "To był fatalny dzień..."
Ze wszystkich moich wikiowych związków, ten z Sensi był najbardziej niespodziewany, a zarazem najlepszy, dlatego Animagia została naszą córką (było trochę problemów z określeniem ojcostwa, raz byłą dzieckiem Sensi z poprzedniego małżeństwa, a raz moją). Okazało się, że wiele nas łączy, zaczynając od podobnych gustów muzycznych, kończąc na Francji. Oboje bardzo lubiliśmy pieśniarzy Ewę Demarczyk, Annę German, Michała Bajora i oczywiście Edith Piaf (którą to ja pokazałem Sensi :P ), oraz wielu innych. To przez Sensualną zacząłem oglądać serial Wspaniałe Stulecie i oczywiście oboje lubimy tą sama postać - Hurrem. Moja piąta żona na podstawie serialu zapoczątkowała pewną modę na wiki, czyli nazywanie administratorów Sułtanami. Pierwsza obdarzona tym mianem była oczywiście wspaniała Animagia. Dla zabicia nudy wymyśliliśmy nową zabawę (oczywiście powstała przypadkiem), o nazwie Akinator. Chodziło o zgadnięcie jaką znaną postać ma osoba prowadząca na myśli. Zdecydowanie mistrzyniami w grze były Aniamagia i Sensualna, mi zaś szło średnio, ale chętnie grałem, tak samo jak wielu innych użytkowników. Przez pewien czas z Sensi zapełnialiśmy czat romantycznymi cytatami, wierszami, tekstami piosenek, miedzy innymi Ewy Demarczyk, oraz nazywaliśmy siebie tak jak Sulejman i Hurrem we Wspaniałym stuleciu (np. moja lampo przy łóżku, moja sułtanko, mój sułtanie). Tym wszystkim pewnie trochę trochę drażniliśmy innych, zwłaszcza Karu, który nieraz prosił byśmy przestali, albo (jako były mąż Sensi) kazał mi się rozwieść, ale to ignorowałem. Pewnego razu zdarzyła się sytuacja niezręczna, podczas normalnie spędzanego czasu na czacie weszła Sensi, a chwilę po niej Natishonovva (moja czwarta żono). - Hej żono i druga żono. - powitałem je niepewnie. Na całe szczęście nie wynikło z tego żadne nieszczęście, a sytuacja się nie powtórzyła. Jakoś pod koniec Maja pojawił się pomysł by ponownie wziąć udział w konkursie Wikia Miesiąca, oznaczało to jednak, że musimy doprowadzić HPW do porządku. W celu opgarnięcia tego co jest do ogarnięcia, administracja ponownie spotkała się na czacie (z czasem tych spotkań się trochę nazbierało) w gronie: ja, Animagia, Polak, Michnar i Krystian. Jedną ze spraw którą omawialiśmy był kiepski wygląd i nowy technik, który miałby to naprawić, po odejściu Urbana. - Proponuję DeXarta. - Powiedziałem od razu. - jest znany na HPW i pomógł mi kiedyś z wyglądem na mojej wiki. Ta propozycja nie została od razu przyjęta, rozmawialiśmy jeszcze trochę na temat możliwości skorzystania z pomocy CS, lub technika z innej wiki, ale ostatecznie zgodziliśmy się na DeXa. Na początku Czerwca Dex zgodził się na zostanie technikiem i otrzymał prawa administratora. Wynikła z tego pewna awantura, ponieważ przebiegło to wbrew regulaminowi administratorów (brak odpowiedniej ilości edycji, oraz ogłoszenia na forum), ale później wyjaśniono, że ze względu na technika, można przymknąć trochę oko. Jakoś w połowie Czerwca Krystian ogłosił siebie drugim Sułtanem i że chce poślubić Sułtankę Animagię. Tego samego dnia pojawił się (a robił to rzadko) Montez i oświadczył się Animagi. Krystian pewnie był w stanie walczyć o Sułtankę, ale na szczęście się nie rzucili sobie do gardeł. Od tego dnia, przez pewien czas wspierałem Krystiana, by został moim zięciem, ale Sensi powiedziała mi, że nie mogę swatać córki, bo sama podejmie decyzję, więc uległem. Po rozpoczęciu wakacji zaczęto inicjować nowy projekt, mający zachęcić użytkowników do edytowania. Pomysłodawcą konkursu był Mad (wówczas pod nickiem Salazar Slytherin), często przebywający na czacie od kilku miesięcy. Projekt miał polegać na podzieleniu użytkowników na cztery domy Hogwartu, by każdy edytując zdobywał punkty dla swojego domu. Po wielu czatowych obradach ustaliliśmy szczegóły i nadaliśmy konkursowi nazwę Mistrzostwa Harry Potter Wiki. Projekt okazał się wielkim sukcesem, a jego największym odkryciem byłą użytkowniczka Wikkka, która zrobiła bardzo wiele edycji i zaprowadziła dom Ravenclaw na szczyt podium. Ja stanąłem na czele Slytherinu i zdobyłem dla nich najwięcej punktów, jednak nie dałem rady podnieść domu z ostatniej pozycji. W uczestniczeniu w życiu wiki przeszkadzały mi wyjazdy wakacyjne i różne plany (trzeba mieć życie poza komputerem). Doświadczałem często dezorientacji, z powodu zmian dokonanych podczas mojej nieobecności, a kiepsko działająca globalna nawigacja mi nie pomagała. Jednak największe zdziwienie spotkało mnie w połowie sierpnia. 18 dnia miesiąca byłem zajęty i cały dzień nie miałem okazji wejść na komputer, dlatego przeżyłem szok gdy, następnego dnia, okazało się ,że Animagia odchodzi z wiki. Resztę dnia byłem dość przygnębiony, z tego powodu. Na czacie pisaliśmy głównie o niej i o tym jak HPW zmieni się bez kochanej Animagi. Wieczorem Sułtanka weszła, a my nie przestaliśmy, więc kazał nam przestać. - Przecież nie umarłam. - Pisała. W końcu Animagia musiała wyjść, a my musieliśmy wykonać najsmutniejsze pożegnanie w historii czatu. Serdecznie pozdrawiam Addamek09. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Czatowe Opowieści